recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Melissa Wedding Cake
LEMON-RASPBERRY WEDDING CAKE This recipe was created by Melissa Murphy of the Sweet Melissa Patisseries in Brooklyn, New York. It's part of Epicurious's Do-It-Yourself Wedding Cake story, which includes video demonstrations, step-by-step instructions, and tips. Begin making the cake layers at least 2 days, and up to 2 weeks, before serving. 3 batches fluffy white cake 1 batch lemon curd 9 cups (36 ounces) fresh raspberries or 3 (12-ounce) bags frozen raspberries, thawed and drained 3 batches meringue buttercream Special equipment: one 12-inch, one 9-inch, and one 6-inch cardboard round 2 days to 2 weeks before serving: Make cake layers Use 3 batches of fluffy white cake to make two 12-inch, two 9-inch, and two 6-inch cakes. Cool completely. 2 days before serving: Assemble each tier Using long serrated knife, halve each cake horizontally. Each layer should be as perfectly flat as possible. Using long serrated knife, slice off any bumps that may have emerged on your cake during baking. Make 12-inch tier: Place one 12-inch layer on 12-inch cardboard round. Spread 2 cups lemon curd over cake. Arrange 2 cups raspberries, side by side, stem ends down, atop curd in concentric circles to cover entire layer. Top with second 12-inch layer, gently pressing layers together. Spread 2 cups lemon curd atop second layer, then cover with third 12-inch layer, gently pressing layers together. Spread 2 cups lemon curd atop third layer. Arrange 2 cups raspberries, side by side, stem ends down, atop curd in concentric circles to cover entire layer. Top with fourth 12-inch layer, gently pressing layers together. Repeat process to make 9-inch tier, using 1 1/3 cups lemon curd between each layer and 1 1/2 cups raspberries between first and second layers and between third and fourth layers. Repeat process to make 6-inch tier, using 2/3 cup lemon curd between each layer and 1 cup raspberries between first and second layers and between third and fourth layers. Refrigerate tiers until curd is firm, about 1 hour. 2 days before serving: Crumb-coat and frost tiers Make 2 batches meringue buttercream. (Remaining batch will be made on day of decorating.) Using offset spatula and about 2 1/2 cups buttercream, spread thin, even coat of frosting on top and sides of 12-inch tier. Repeat with 9-inch and 6-inch tiers, using 1 1/2 cups and 1 cup buttercream, respectively. Refrigerate tiers until frosting is firm, about 30 minutes. Using offset spatula and about 5 cups buttercream, evenly spread second, slightly thicker (about 1/8-inch-thick) layer of frosting on top and sides of 12-inch tier. Frost 9-inch and 6-inch tiers in same manner, using about 3 cups and 2 cups buttercream, respectively. Refrigerate tiers at least 2 hours or overnight. 1 day before serving: Assemble cake Assemble 3 tiers and decorate cake, following Epicurious's illustrated step-by-step instructions. To see Melissa Murphy assemble and decorate the cake, click here. Makes 125 servings. Epicurious April 2007 Melissa Murphy Sweet Melissa Patisserie Contributed by: * Catsrecipes Y-Group Category:Cake Recipes Category:Cathy's Recipes Category:Raspberry Recipes Category:Wedding Recipes